Los dos Toshizos
by sariahendrick
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cuando decides ponerle el nombre del vice comandante del Shinsengumi a una mascota?; un malentendido bastante gracioso.


_**Disclaimer:**_ __

 _Este one shot, es una traducción al español de uno de los tracks del Drama CD de Hakuoki que la verdad encontré bastante hilarante; favor de no postearla en otro sitio, Hakuoki le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, no pretendo lucro alguno con la presente traducción, sólo entretener._

Los dos Toshizos.

Un día en el cuartel del Shinsengumi…

— ¡Hey, Souji!, ¿estás aquí?— preguntó Nagakura Shinpachi asomándose al cuarto del capitán de la primera división.

— ¡Ah! Eres tú Shinpachi-san, te agradecería si tocaras la puerta antes de entrar- Contestó el aludido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún inconveniente si me asomo sin más?—

— Bueno, no es inconveniente realmente— respondió el ojiverde, cuando se escuchó el inconfundible maullido de un gato en la habitación.

— ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Es tuyo ese gato negro?— Preguntó Shinpachi al ver al minino rondar por la habitación de Souji.

—Sólo hasta que sus heridas sanen— replicó Souji —Los niños del vecindario me pidieron ese favor, al principio no me hizo mucha gracia aceptar, ya que no me gustan los gatos negros—.

—Dices eso ahora, el aprecio se dará después de un tiempo. Bueno, si es hasta que sane Hijikata-san no se molestaría mucho contigo. — Dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba al gatito entre sus brazos y lo examinaba atentamente.

—Mmmm, así que es macho huh, ¿ya le pusiste un nombre?—

—Algo así— respondió Okita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, ya que es negro, me imagino que será algo Kuro o Kon— comentó Shinpachi.

—Toshizo— respondió el aludido.

— Espera… ¡Espera Souji! , de todos los nombres ¿por qué tenías que elegir ese?— exigió saber Shinpachi.

— Tan solo mira esa cara impertinente. Su actitud en extremo cautelosa provocó un gran alboroto al traerlo aquí, por no mencionar el orgullo y egocentrismo, ¿no te recuerda específicamente a alguien?; Así que no pensé en un mejor nombre que le quedara mejor que aquel, además, es más tierno que Hijikata-san —.

—Así que esa es la razón, mira, ¿por qué siempre te metes en problemas?—.

En aquel momento alguien deslizó la puerta corrediza del cuarto buscando a Okita, se trataba de Hajime Saito.

—Souji, Si tienes tiempo para charlas ¿por qué no vas al dojo a practicar con los demás miembros del escuadrón?— preguntó con seriedad.

—Vaya, así que también está Hajime-kun aquí— exclamó Okita, cuando otro maullido se hizo presente en la habitación.

— ¿Qué es esto?— inquirió Saito

— Un gato, ¿acaso no es obvio? — contestó Okita con fingida inocencia.

— Lo sé, no se parece a un perro desde ningún ángulo. Pregunto ¿qué hace aquí?— replicó Saito.

— ¿Ves sus heridas?, al parecer se lastimó mientras peleaba con otros gatos, me pidieron que lo cuide hasta que se recupere—.

— Esta no es tu casa, si quieres conservar a un animal debes reportárselo al Comandante y al Vice comandante para pedirles permiso… — sugería Saito con seriedad pero fue interrumpido por el gato que en aquel momento saltó al regazo del muchacho maullando.

— Oh, ¡miren! El gato está en el regazo de Saito, quizás le simpatizas— comentó Shinpachi.

— ¡Esperen!, tengo que dar lecciones de Kendo a los demás miembros del escuadrón ahora, Souji, quítamelo de encima— le urgió Saito.

— Sólo tienes que llamarlo por su nombre y pedirle que se quite — respondió éste con picardía.

— Ya veo, entonces ¿cuál es el nombre del gato?— quiso saber el capitán de la tercer división.

—Toshizo— replicó Souji como quien comenta el clima.

— ¿Es esta otra de tus pésimas bromas?—

— No es ninguna broma, ¿verdad Toshizo?— le llamó Souji al gato, que maulló con satisfacción. —¿ Ya ves cómo responde por su nombre?.

— ¡Esa no es la cuestión! — Dijo Saito indignado — ¿realmente quieres que le llame por el nombre del Vice comandante?—.

— Aún si me lo pones así, el gato solo responde a ese nombre— exclamó Souji encogiéndose de hombros. —Así que es mejor que te apresures, dijiste que tenías lecciones de Kendo que impartir ¿no?—.

—¿To..Toshizo?— le llamó Saito al gato, pero éste le bufó con enfado. — ¡Mis más profundas disculpas!, como miembro del Shinsengumi fue una conducta grosera de mi parte dirigirme al Vice comandante por su nombre… ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Souji! —.

—Bueno, quejarte conmigo no cambiará nada — respondió el interpelado con voz sorna.

Unos días después.

—Hola Souji, ¿Cómo está Toshizo?— preguntó Shinpachi al asomarse de nuevo a la habitación, donde también se encontraba Saito.

—Si buscas a Toshizo, está en el regazo de Hajime-kun— respondió éste, el gato lanzó un maullido de contento como indicando su presencia en el lugar.

— Se ve que está curado ¿eh?, ¿ha estado saliendo mucho últimamente?— preguntó Shinpachi.

— Sí, parece que se roba nuestra cena cuando tiene hambre, Gen-san termina con dolor de cabeza tratando de averiguar cómo es que las reservas de pescado desaparecen con frecuencia de la cocina. —

—Un apetito bastante sorprendente ¿eh Toshizo?—Observó Nagakura— Anoche se coló en mi cama, y se acurrucó como si fuera el dueño del lugar, no sé qué hacer con él.

—Eres malo, deberías permitir que el Vicecomandante se quede en tu cama— intervino Saito.

— ¿Malo yo?, ¿por qué debería de cederle mi lugar a un gato?— a lo que el gato le bufó erizando su pelaje como si entendiera lo que decía. — ¡No me bufes! ¿Acaso entendiste lo que dije?

— ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo Vice comandante?, se lo agradezco— el gato le maulló triunfante. ¿Quiere caricias en la barbilla?, ya veo ¿Qué tal así?, ¿satisfecho?, es un honor. — dijo Saito acariciando al minino.

—Saito ha domado a Toshizo… ¿o debería decir que al revés?— dijo Shinpachi mientras los miraba.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto a los recién nacidos a tres casas de aquí? , cada una de esas pequeñas caras se parecen a Toshizo y aquellos pequeños del templo, son idénticos a él— intervino Okita.

—Así que Toshizo tiene hijos aquí y allá… ¡Qué mujeriego!— exclamó Nagakura en voz alta, cuando en aquel momento se oyó el ruido de algo que caía del otro lado del pasillo—.

— ¿Uh? ¿Hay alguien afuera?— preguntó Souji.

— Saito, esconde a Toshizo, yo lo distraeré— susurró Shinpachi.

—Entendido— dijo éste, viéndolo salir de la habitación.

— ¡Oh, Eres tú Kondo-san!, ¡Qué sorpresa!, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

, pensé que estabas leyendo en tu habitación—.

Okita y Saito escuchaban que Kondo le pedía ciertas explicaciones a Shinpachi, inaudibles la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo alcanzaban a escuchar las atronadoras respuestas de Nagakura.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué hablábamos de Hijikata-san?, no para nada, ¿no se habrá equivocado?, ¿ah? ¿Qué escuchó claramente acerca de los hijos de Hijikata-san?, ¡No!, ¡Debe estar imaginando cosas!, debe ser porque Kondo-san ha estado trabajando muy duro últimamente; eso no es bueno, debe descansar cuando sea necesario, así que lo veré después— Despidió Shinpachi al consternado comandante y regresó a la habitación con los demás. —Uff, creó que lo convencí— dijo al entrar.

—Una actuación bastante ruidosa como siempre— observó Souji— Apuesto a que Kondo-san aún sospecha.

—Si eso es lo que piensas, ¿por qué no me ayudaste?—

—De ninguna manera— respondió Souji tajante — no quiero mentirle a Kondo-san.

—Oh, bueno a veces no es muy listo, creo que no se dio cuenta. Saito, puedes dejar salir a Toshizo del clóset—.

—Está bien— respondió este dejando salir al gato del clóset. —Lo lamento Vice-comandante, ¿se encuentra bien?—el gato le maulló en respuesta. — Se encuentra bien, gracias a dios.

— ¿Por qué es tan popular?— se preguntó Shinpachi — Es antipático y huraño, eso no lo haría agradable ante la gente u otros animales. ¿Será porque es bueno para las peleas?

— Es natural que los fuertes se ganen respeto, es aplicable a los humanos y animales por igual— replicó Saito.

— Quizás ese sea el caso— añadió Okita reflexivo — Por ejemplo, las mujeres se sienten atraídas por hombres fuertes como Hijikata-san y Sano-san…

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! , ¡Un momento!— ladró Shinpachi — ¿Entonces, cómo es que no hay una mujer atraída por alguien fuerte como yo?, no es normal.

— ¿Cómo es que…?, bueno.. eso…— volteó Souji a ver a Saito buscando apoyo.

— ¿Realmente quieres oír esa respuesta de nosotros Shinpachi?— le preguntó el capitán de la bufanda.

— ¡¿Qué con esa mirada?! , ¡No busco sus simpatías!, ¡Si tienen algo que decir díganlo en voz alta! — retó.

—Bueno, Shinpachi-san es lo suficientemente apuesto del cuello para abajo— dijo Okita visiblemente incómodo — No hay necesidad de decirte si eres apuesto o no. Japón es enorme, algún día encontrarás a una mujer lo suficientemente extraña para apreciar tu encanto…

Pero se vio interrumpido por unas fuertes zancadas y la irrupción en la habitación de un vice comandante sumamente enfadado, a lo que Saito escondió al gato a sus espaldas.

— ¡Souji!, ¡Shinpachi!, ¡Saito! ¡¿Qué sarta de mentiras le han dicho a Kondo-san?!— Inquirió Hijikata con furia.

— ¡Ah! Hijikata-san— exclamó Shinpachi con sorpresa.

—El Toshizo que no es tierno está aquí— dijo Okita con fastidio.

— ¡Discúlpame por no ser tierno!, y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de llamarme por mi primer nombre; ¿qué ocurre con ustedes?, los tres están diciendo que robo comida, me cuelo en las camas de otros, que tengo hijos por donde quiera y otros rumores sin fundamento —.

—No, eso no es… ¿uh? ¿Kondo-san mencionó algo?— preguntó Shinpachi.

—No solo "dijo algo" me dijo: "Puedo hacerme de la vista gorda en lo concerniente a la comida, pero no respecto a colarte en la cama de otros ni de tener hijos por fuera y abandonarlos después, debes visitarlos formalmente más tarde". ¿Acaso tienen idea del esfuerzo que me costó aclarar este malentendido?

—Jajajajajaja ¿realmente te esforzaste en aclararlo todo y aun así no te creyó?, tu reputación te precede— arguyó Okita entre risas.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Estás tan resentido que esparciste tales rumores?, No lo dejaré pasar Souji; Pero Saito y Shinpachi ¿acaso no saben distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no?, ¡¿Qué rayos se proponían con esto?!, ¡Explíquenlo! —.

—No, eso…— intentó explicarse Saito.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde debería empezar?— dijo Shinpachi — Hay una muuuy complicada razón detrás de esto… — En aquel momento se escuchó un maullido bastante audible.

— ¡Vice comandante!, ¡No levante la voz!— Susurró Saito.

— ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué acaso ustedes no son los causantes de esta conmoción?.. ¿Uh?, ¿qué fue eso? Me pareció escuchar a un gato — dijo Hijikata.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el gato hizo acto de presencia ante Hijikata maullando ante él acercándose al grupo.

— ¡Hey Toshizo!, ¡no vengas! — murmuró Shinpachi. El gato maulló de nueva cuenta.

— Toshizo— exclamó Okita — Ahorita estamos siendo reprendidos por el Toshizo que no es adorable, ¿podrías esperar un momento?

—Espera un momento Souji, ¿Qué pasa aquí?—

— ¿Qué?, No sólo tu personalidad, también tu vista se corrompió. Como puedes ver, es un gato negro—.

— Sé reconocer un gato cuando veo uno— replicó Hijikata con impaciencia — ¡Espera!, el "Toshizo" que roba comida y tiene hijos por doquier…"

— ¡Por supuesto! Hablábamos de este gato, ¿qué esperabas?— zanjó Souji

—¿Por qué tú?... ¡¿Qué significa que le hayas puesto mi nombre a un gato?!, ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?!—

—No me estoy burlando de ti Hijikata-san, dijiste que te gusta el negro ¿no es así?— Respondió Okita con "inocencia".

— ¡Mentiroso!, sabías perfectamente cuál sería mi reacción así que fue a propósito— replicó Hijikata.

— ¿Cómo iba a preverlo? — Tanteó Okita, — No soy como "alguien"—

El gato volvió a maullar.

— Vice comandante— Intervino Saito con un susurro dirigiéndose al gato — El Vice comandante y Souji discuten cosas importantes, por favor estese quieto— otro maullido— ¿Qué ocurre Vice comandante?, ¿tiene hambre?, le traeré algo de comer —.

— Saito, tú también… ¡deja de llamar Vice comandante al gato!— ordenó Hijikata exasperado.

—Pero… no puedo dirigirme al Vice comandante de otra forma que esa— replicó Saito.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo llamemos entonces?— Intervino Okita — Toshizo y enloqueces, si le decimos Vice comandante igual estás como loco, creo que necesitas ser un poco menos egocéntrico —.

— No debiste llamarlo como yo en primer lugar. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo tuviera un perro o un ratón llamado "Souji"? ¿Puedes imaginarlo? —.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hijikata-san le puso mi nombre a un animal?, ¡Qué desagradable! Deje de hacerlo especialmente si le llama: "Souji, Souji" ¿sabes que hice el día de hoy?—.

— ¡No hablo con animales!, solo es un caso hipotético, solo SI así fuera. Si te sentiste disgustado ¿no pensaste que a mí también me disgustaría algo así?—.

Saito y Shinpachi observaban la discusión, Hijikata estaba todavía más exasperado y Okita parecía disfrutar provocándole con cada respuesta que le daba.

— Como era de esperarse, las cosas tomaron este giro de acontecimientos— comentó Saito a Shinpachi mientras acariciaba al gato.

— No entiendo si esos dos se llevan bien o se odian entre sí; al final, Hijikata-san se rebajó al nivel de Souji, quizás más adelante llame a algún animal "Souji"—. Dijo Shinpachi encogiéndose de hombros.

Fin.


End file.
